<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If Jschlatt Became good? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608057">What If Jschlatt Became good?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ah, Sadness. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, L’Manburg, Minecraft, Other, jschlatt becomes good, what if, wilber didn’t blow up manburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jschlatt became good? What if Wilber and Techno didn’t blow up Manburg?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Wilber Soot, Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ah, Sadness. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If Jschlatt Became good?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What<strong> if. Just a little thing I came up with.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Jschlatt was doing paperwork in his office waiting for his Vice-President, Tubbo. He chuckled, he took Tubbo from the annoying child and his ex-friend. Oh how funny it was to him. They never expected Tubbo to betray them. He frowned, Tubbo is still in contact with them and won’t tell him their location. <em>Maybe Tubbo is betraying <strong>me</strong></em>, he thought. Nahhhhh Tubbo wouldn’t be a double spy. He looked up when his Tudor opened. He smirked, the shy Tubbo walked in and sat in front of him. Jschlatt pushed his work to the side of his desk.</p><p>”Tubbo, you are late.” <br/>
“I-I’m so sorry sir! I-I was looking for Tommy and Wilber! I-I can’t find them anywhere!” Tubbo stuttered out. He looked close to crying. Jschlatt frowned.</p><p>”What do you mean Tubbo? It sounded like you <em>knew </em>where they were and haven’t told me.” Tubbo looked scared when he say Schlatt start to get angry.</p><p>”I-I did. I-I’m so sorry! I just couldn’t let you get t-them! P-please change your mind about this! Please! I-I can’t see my friends get hurt!” Tubbo told him while crying. <em>So he’s trying to negotiate with me?</em> <em>He doesn’t want his friends hurt. I use to not Wilber hurt too. What happened?</em> Schlatt thought. Then he remembered. It was when Wilber left him when the water was rising ever few minutes! He was alone. But why? Why do this? It was no reason to do this? He needs to stop this at once! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Tubbo get innit and Soot on call. I need to tell everyone something.” Tubbo nodded his head and ran off. Schlatt left his office heading for the podium.</p><p> </p><p>——————————Later when everyone was there——————————————Dream smp—————————</p><p>“I have an announcement to make.” Everyone looked at him and listed. Oh how much he loved the power. “There have been a mishap!” They all started whispering to each other. “Ehm.” That made the, shut up. “I-I made a mistake.” Wilber couldn’t belive it, Schlatt stuttered! Tommy and Tubbo was shocked to. “I’m sorry Tommyinnit and Wilber, I was angry about something that happened a year ago, and i was jealous that Wilber spent more time with Tommy. Wilber and Tommy can have their citizenship back.” “I no longer want to be president. Tubbo, who do you think should be President?” Everyone was shocked.</p><p>Tubbo smiled, “Tommy should.”</p><p>Tommy smiled back at him, “No, maybe Wilber?”</p><p>Wilber looked at them and shook his head, “Tubbo you should be.”</p><p>Tubbo looked at everyone, “D-Do you guys want me to be?” Everyone cheered.</p><p>”YES” Everyone yelled. Jschlatt looked over at Tubbo and smiled.</p><p>”Goodbye Tubbo.” He whispered and logged off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>